Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to monitoring of web performance. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to processing and visualization of single-page application performance metrics.
Related Art
Web performance is important to the operation and success of many organizations. In particular, a company with an international presence may provide websites, web applications, mobile applications, databases, content, and/or other services or resources through multiple data centers around the globe. An anomaly or failure in a server or data center may disrupt access to a service or a resource, potentially resulting in lost business for the company and/or a reduction in consumer confidence that results in a loss of future business. For example, high latency in loading web pages from the company's website may negatively impact the user experience with the website and deter some users from returning to the website.
However, traditional measurements of web performance may not be applicable to a single-page application (SPA) that loads a single HTML page and dynamically updates the page as input is received from a user. For example, a page load time for a web page is typically calculated based on timing events that are based on the loading of HTML in the web page. On the other hand, a SPA may continue downloading and rendering resources after the loading of HTML for the SPA is complete. Moreover, subsequent views in the SPA may be loaded without retrieving additional HTML, thus interfering with the measurement of load times for the subsequent views using conventional timing events.
Consequently, monitoring and management of web performance may be facilitated by mechanisms for accurately measuring the performance of SPAs.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.